Tears at Dawn
by Simon Luver
Summary: Raven has a Nightmare. BB has a surprise for her. One shot. Pairing: BBRAE. Story better than Summary.


Some hopeless one-shot drabble. XD Rae and BB Fluffiness .

Tears at Dawn

"Wonderful. Another day." The voice of a teenage female half demon rang out in her room although she was the only one to hear it. Raven sat up in the dimly lit room and looked around "Wonderful" She said sarcastically and got out of bed. She quickly brushed her hair and her teeth before grabbing her cloak and floating downstairs. The doors opened with a _Swish _And Raven walked inside. She spotted Beast boy by the stove and groaned.

"Wonderful, another thing to ruin my day" she then raised an eyebrow and walked over to Beast boy. Standing next to him she summoned her kettle and cups before setting them on the stove. Beast boy hadn't noticed her yet. He was too rapped up in cooking his 'Lovely' Tofu. He jumped and gave a girlish shriek as the kettle gave off a loud whistle. Raven smirked and Beast boy clutched at his heart in terror

"Jeez!" He yelled "Don't DO that Rae!"

Raven glared at him "I didn't do anything Beast boy and DON'T call me Rae!"

Beast boy shrugged and returned to his happy self

"It's my turn to make breakfast Rae!" He grinned "You know what that means!"

"You can poison us all with that paste you call Tofu?" Raven asked monotonously.

"Hah ha Rae" Beast boy said dryly "But no. ACTUALLY I wanted to surprise you with something"

Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast boy's heart began to thump_ 'Does she know? Oh god she can't know!'_

"Beast boy? Hello? Beast boy!" Raven snapped her fingers in front of her green team mate's eyes. Beast boy had a dazed clueless look about him

'_So what else is new?' _The pacifist smirked. The gothic female gave a sly smile and shook her head _'This should be a nice surprise for Beast boy' _she thought smirking and muttered her Mantra "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" she murmured "Azerath Metrion Zinthos"

Whilst Beast boy was _'Thinking'_ Raven was using her powers to stick him to the ceiling. Satisfied Raven nodded and drank her herbal tea in silence. Suddenly Beast boy awoke form his 'trance' and realised he was upside down. He let out a shriek

"EEK! I've been attacked by Aliens! They've made me stick to the ceiling so I think downside is up!" He spotted Raven "Saavvveee Mee!!" he screamed.

Raven simply smirked.

10 minutes later Beast boy was sitting dazed on the floor.

"Thank you" he gurgled.

Raven rolled her eyes

"Whatever" she sighed

"I love you too" Beast boy mumbled obviously still dazed.

Raven froze. A blush appeared on both of her cheeks.

"W...what?" She stammered _'Why did I stammer?? I NEVER stammer!'_

"_It's because you love him" _a dreamy voice sighed in her head

"I do not!" Raven cried out

"You don't what?" Beast boy asked. His face had turned back to its original colour and he was able to stand without falling over.

"Nothing" Raven replied with her back to him, a faint blush still visible from a few minutes earlier.

"Whatever" Beast boy shrugged then grinned "So can I show you my surprise now Rae? Plleeeassseee???"

Ravens eyebrow twitched "If you insist" she growled impatiently.

Beast boy's eyes lit up and he grabbed her arm

"C'mon Rae!" He laughed and pulled her towards the roof.

"My name ISN'T Rae!" Raven insisted.

Ravens eyes widened when she saw the roof and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Beast boy" she whispered "I..It's Beautiful"

"Yeah it is" Beast boy agreed but he was looking at her. Raven realised this and a blush crept to her face before she looked at the Rising sun. A table was set out and delicious looking food was spread over it.

"So Chivalry isn't dead after all" Raven remarked as Beast boy pulled out her seat for her to sit down. Beast boy simply grinned and sat down himself.

"Dig in Rae" He began but was interrupted by a voice in the distance. Terra's voice

"_I wanted this. I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends!" _

"_I DON'T NEED SAVING!"_

"_you have to Stop me Beast boy, I don't want to fight anymore"_

"_NO!"_

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake and Crack. A giant crack separated the Changeling and the Half Demon before Beast boy Slipped. He fell down the Canyon and found he was unable to use his powers.

"Raven!" He yelled

"Beast boy!" Raven cried out and attempted to use her Powers to levitate him up but found she could no longer use her powers. She could only watch in horror as Beast boy fell to his death.

"No!" She screamed.

Raven sat up panting. A cold sweat ran down her face and she was aware that tears were falling down her face. She looked at her bedside clock. It read 5.00 am. Suddenly A young green changeling burst through said teen's door.

"Rae!" He yelled and shut up when he saw her. She had her knees to her chest and soft tears were rolling down her cheeks. He had never seen her so…Vulnerable.

"Rae...ven?" He asked softly.

Raven looked up. Violet eyes into emerald. More tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm Sorry Gar" She whispered sadly

"For what?" Beast boy asked and pulled Raven into a tight embrace. The half demon would usually not allow this, but she was upset and needed a friend.

"Sorry for what? Beast boy asked gently

"For waking you up" Raven replied

"You didn't, I was already up. Besides, I wouldn't have cared if you had woken me up. You need a friend. So I'm here for ya Rae."

Raven was silent. Beast boy took this time to study her closely. He loved everything about her. The way her Short violet hair reflected the sun, the way her pale skin shone in the moonlight, and her eyes. Her eyes were so captivating, so beautiful. He loved her attitude, the way she fought in battles. Truth be told, he loved every inch of her.

'_I love her?'_ He asked himself in his head and knew the immediate answer.

'_Yes'_

Beast boy smiled at this new revelation and realised he had been there for about 5 minutes.

"So.. What's up Rae?" he gave her a kind smile "You can tell me anything."

Raven gave him a small smile

"I… Had a bad dream…" She murmured, feeling quite silly.

Beast boy nodded his head and hugged her tightly, wiping away her falling tears.

"I have a surprise for you" he whispered and Raven stiffened. That was what Dream beast boy told her before he…

"R...Really?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah" he grinned "I think it'll cheer you up!"

"I'm not so sure" Raven muttered, not loud enough for beast boy to hear.

"I'll wait for you outside and we can walk together" Beast boy offered. Raven nodded and gave him a smile. A real, grateful smile. Beast boy was slightly shocked and turned slightly red when he realised how a smile made her look even more beautiful. He stood up and muttered "I'll wait for you outside…" He was still bright red; Raven thought his blush made him look like a Christmas decoration. She held in a soft giggle and gave him another smile as she closed the door, making him blush even more. Raven shook her head in amusement and quickly got dressed. About 5 minutes later she opened the door to find beast boy sat on the floor, blushing still.

'_How can he blush for so long?' _Raven asked herself, slightly amused.

She tapped him on the head and he looked up.

"Hey" he grinned and Raven helped him up.

"So, what's this surprise?" Raven asked in her usual monotone. Beast boy simply grabbed her hand causing Raven to blush and pulled her to the roof.

Ravens heart began to pound.

'_Not the roof...This is just like my dream!'_

She took a deep breath as she was pulled onto the roof and looked around. Strangely enough everything was like it was in her dream. The table of food, the rising sun. Everything. But it was still beautiful. Raven smiled in spite of herself and sat on the edge of the roof. A soft _Thump_, next to her, alerted her that Beast boy had joined her.

"Raven" He said quietly "I need to tell you something"

Raven looked at him, her face deadpan but her eyes were soft.

Beast boy gulped.

"Well…You see Rae" He mumbled "I'velikedyouforareallylongtimeandnowithinkiloveyou!"

Raven's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Even though she barely heard that sentence, she could make out what he said.

"Beast boy..I...I" She stuttered blushing.

Beast boy looked slightly downcast.

"S'okay Rae" he smiled weakly "I know you don't feel the same. I just wanted to tell you is all."

He turned to leave and Raven snapped back into reality. Before he left, she grabbed his arm and he turned to her in confusion.

She blushed slightly and said quietly

"I Love you too"

Beast boy looked at her in surprise, and then hugged her tightly. Raven smiled slightly and pulled away. When he looked at her questioningly. She smirked and kissed him gently on the lips.

When she pulled away, Beast boy had a goofy grin on his face and sighed.

"That was nice" He grinned and Raven rolled her eyes slightly.

He leaned inwards and kissed Raven again, this one more passionate than the last. At this time the sun fully rose and for now. All their troubles seemed so far away

A/N: I'M FINALLY FINISHED! WHOO! Tell me your thoughts on my first one-shot. And tell me if you want me to right a sequel. Of course. The Sequel will have chapters ) Laters!


End file.
